Control total de la calidad
by morsandgarbage
Summary: Dégel sufre la pesadilla del estudiante introvertido, se queda sin su compañero de proyecto final, y para no conocer el significado del fracaso sólo tiene una opción: Kardia Kalonimos.


.

* * *

 **Proposición.**

Cuando Dégel recibió un mensaje de Sísifo diciéndole que no asistiría a clases debido a una fuerte gripa que lo postraría en cama por al menos dos semanas supo que había gato encerrado. Dos cosas se le pasaron por la mente en ese momento, una: debían terminar un proyecto que presentarían el Viernes de esa misma semana o sino estarían automáticamente reprobados, y dos: él jamás había conocido siquiera el significado de esa palabra.

Así que por la tarde se la pasa hablando con su amigo, llegando a un doloroso pero necesario acuerdo final. Sísifo presentaría su trabajo sólo porque ya había hablado con el profesor al respecto, mientras Dégel tendría que conseguir otro compañero o un equipo disponible. Con un suspiro que se le escapó del alma consultó con su maestro las posibles opciones, el cual le presentó una opción que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo y tomarse el puente de la nariz en señal de disconformidad y frustración contenida.

Con una risotada y una palmada en el hombro el señor Hakurei le sugirió paciencia y le dijo que aquello no podría ser tan malo. En cambio Dégel ya se encontraba en marcha cuando el profesor terminó un pequeño discurso sobre la tolerancia y empatía. No supo a qué se refería con lo último.

Bajó las escaleras del edificio con inusual apuro, se admitía algo nervioso al tener que enfrentarse con la persona encargada de decidir sobre el futuro de su calificación, pero justo debido a tan importante premisa, no le importaba demasiado la reacción que ocasionaría, no al menos hasta que se encontró frente a frente con la persona con la que se juró nunca trabajaría. ¿Cómo lo determinó? Fue suficiente ver a este sujeto el primer día de clases pidiendo –arrebatando, una pluma a su compañero tras él porque "le daba flojera sacar la suya, mierda", sí, grosería incluida al final de la frase.

Minutos atrás, en la lista del profesor figuraba, señalado con un bolígrafo amarillo el nombre: Kardia Kalonimos.

Mismo que ahora, entre estruendosas risas y chistes de doble sentido contados por lo que equivaldría a una tonelada de adolescentes malcriados, de pronto se abrió paso el silencio, era obvio que su presencia fue la causante de semejante hazaña; sin embargo la persona que buscaba seguía inmersa en su mundo de fantasía, ignorándolo por completo, ante lo cuál Dégel sólo afiló la mirada y exclamó con severidad el nombre de este sujeto recostado sobre la mesa central.

Con cierta torpeza y una cara de completo acongojo el mencionado se levantó sobre los codos para mirarlo, mutando de pronto su expresión a una de completo desconcierto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y pudo jurar, por un momento, que un tono rojizo coloreó esas mejillas.

Las dos personas restantes en la mesa solamente se rieron a lo bajo. Dégel de pronto se sintió incómodo, y Kardia, mirándole cual si hubiera salido de una película de horror apenas logró llegar a la orilla de la mesa y hablar a las trabas.

Ante ello Dégel tuvo que inclinarse un poco, ─Disculpa, no te entendí. ─de cierta forma el desconcierto en el rostro del chico le hizo retractarse un poco de su rudo comportamiento anterior.

─Eh, no, no…

─ ¿Qué se te ofrece Dégel? ─preguntó Manigoldo, un tipo alto de cabello azul─, ¿quieres hablar con Kardia en privado?

─ ¡Cállate Manigoldo idiota!

─ ¡Bah! Trato de ayudarte y todavía te quejas, ¡bicho estúpido…!

─Se comportan como un par de niños. ─Habló el tercer sujeto, un hombre de cabello negro, igual o más alto que Manigoldo. Su comentario no pareció hacerle gracia a Kardia.

─ ¡Tu cállate Morticia!

Dégel carraspeó y la atención volvió a recaer en él. ─En realidad me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, pero no es lo que parece─ las miradas extrañadas de los demás presentes le hicieron reflexionar sobre lo último que dijo─. Sé que tú…en realidad, yo, necesito un compañero.

─ ¿Compañero? ─Kardia se mostró todavía más extrañado.

─Sí, eso mismo. Los detalles aún están a discutirse, según los términos de ambos, por supuesto. ─Habló con su usual elocuencia, no terminando de sacar su libreta cuando Manigoldo abrió la boca de nuevo.

─ ¿Compañeros? ¿Como de cama o algo así?

Kardia que ahora estaba más rojo que un tomate sólo ignoró el comentario, visiblemente avergonzado tomó su chaqueta, sus cosas, una de sus manos y arrancó de ahí a paso rápido.

─Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a otro lado Dégel, aquí ya empieza a oler a muerto.

Mientras se alejaban de la mesa, Dégel se vio inmerso en un recorrido silencioso a través del patio central y los edificios de clases. Kardia no dijo nada en todo el trayecto y él tampoco hasta que llegaron a la cafetería.

Un bufido y puntapié comenta: ─Tengo un hambre… ¿tú quieres algo?

─No gracias, no tengo apetito.

Kardia asomó una sonrisita. ─No tienes que ser tan formal, tampoco tienes porqué tener pena, anda, pidamos algo.

─No la tengo, y no, muchas gracias.

─Sí claro cerebrito, y yo no me estoy muriendo de hambre. ─Dice, el peliverde de pronto recuerda porqué lo odia, se voltea con la intención de dejarle en claro un par de cosas cuando lo ve sacando dinero de su… ¿monedero?

Dégel se le queda viendo extraño, éste no lo nota sino hasta que levanta la mirada para insistir sobre la comida, entonces se sonroja un poco y agita la bolsita de forma redonda.

─Me gustan las manzanas. ─Confiesa con la boca hecha pujito, cabizbajo, y luego se gira a pedir en la caja porque no hay fila. Dégel se sorprende a sí mismo porque se ríe, se da cuenta que les pide una comida que a él le gusta lo suficiente para no reclamar y lo ve ir hacia la barra de pedidos con tranquilidad. Le sigue y le escucha comentar acerca del azúcar y su mala ubicación en el lugar, no puede evitar darle la razón sin querer en voz alta.

El encargado de la cafetería los mira ofendido, y Kardia empieza a parlotear de la calidad del vasito que la contiene y es entonces que recuerda el proyecto y que no le ha dicho nada. Procede a hacerle una seña y va a sentarse en una mesa vacía; al cabo de un rato llega Kardia cargando sobre una charola un montón de dulces, comida y vislumbra un pedazo de pizza.

Dégel se aclara la garganta y habla al fin.

─Bien, el motivo de mi repentino acercamiento, es debido a nuestro proyecto en la clase de Control.

─ ¿La del viejo?

─ ¿Perdón?

A Kardia se le repite en la mente ese "nuestro", habla con la boca llena pero sabe que el otro lo escuchó bien. Se aclara la garganta y le suelta un serio _prosigue._ Dégel no sabe si bromea pero continúa.

─Sí…verás, mi compañero está indispuesto por el momento, así que hemos tenido que buscar otras alternativas, como sabes tenemos que entregar un avance de trabajo el Viernes.

─Eh…

─Lamentablemente el profesor Hakurei no me dejará entregar este proyecto en solitario, así que, Kardia, necesitaré de tu apoyo en esto.

─Sí, pero…

─Sé que estás prácticamente en examen titular de la materia, pero si presentas este proyecto conmigo tendrás derecho a una aprobación mínima en regular*, o si lo prefieres, un pase ganado a examen extraordinario.

─ ¿Hablas en serio?

─Completamente, aunque podemos hablarlo con él, si lo deseas.

─Claro, pero esto implica que debemos vernos fuera del horario de clase, ¿cierto?

─ ¿Tienes algún impedimento?

Después de varios minutos, Dégel se sorprendió al no obtener respuesta, la mirada del chico se veía entre emocionada y perdida, sin embargo tal como esperaba ─Noup, para nada. ─aceptó.

─Perfecto, si no es mucha inconveniencia, ¿por qué tu amigo dijo todas esas cosas?

Kardia se ríe tomando un pedazo de su pizza. Mira disimuladamente por las ventanas y Dégel no sabe qué pensar cuando le da un lametón a la salsa. ─No, eso tampoco es nada.

Ya no dice nada después de eso, quiere irse porque la incomodidad vuelve, siente la insistente mirada de Kardia sobre su persona y no sabe si eso es bueno o malo, pero lo deja pasar porque es probable que siendo alguien tan extrovertido como él, sea esa su forma de conocer a las personas, y siendo un trabajo tan importante requería cierto tiempo para adaptarse tanto a la situación como a la persona con la que trabajará.

Qué inocencia la suya.

Por su parte por la mente de Kardia estaban pasando cosas mucho más interesantes que el dichoso proyecto, y si tenía que admitirlo, algo de culpa.

* * *

Días antes Kardia sostenía entre sus manos lo que restaba de una mezcla de dudosa procedencia y consistencia de un jugo normal. ─Tal vez nos pasamos un poco…─admitió, mirando al joven castaño alejarse.

─Tonterías, tú quieres pasar y hablarle al cuatro ojos, ¡¿no?!

─Pues…

─ ¿Seguro que lo pusiste bien?

─Te digo que sí, ¿me crees tonto? En quien no confío es en Morticia.

─Sé que estás hablando de mí, pero descuida, ya no tengo más virus del laboratorio para dártelo a ti también.

Todo marchaba tal y como lo habían planeado Morticia* y Manigoldo, ya dudaba de si debía buscarse nuevas amistades, pero no importaba, por ahora disfrutaría los resultados de su pequeña triquiñuela, más adelante encontraría la forma de disculparse y confesarlo todo.

Pasar una materia nunca antes le había traído tantos beneficios.

* * *

 **Err… ¿FIN?**

Bueno, Control total de la calidad es una materia que llevo, me inspiré mientras estaba en esa clase, so, por eso el título tan largo, ehem; also, Thanatos es Morticia* XP siempre se me ha hecho por decirle así, no sé(?).

Voy aclarar algo que está marcado con (*) aunque se me hace normal, puede que no se entienda muy bien:

aprobación mínima en regular: -todos queremos eso(?)- aprobar en periodos de calificación regular, o "dentro" del periodo de clases/del semestre sin irse a algún exámen extraordinario, o la siguiente y temida fase: exámen especial o a título -que es prácticamente imposible pasarlos.

En un universo paralelo veo a Hakurei siendo un profesor super buena onda que al principio tiene pinta de malo, pero es sólo eso, una pinta. Sólo que Kardia obviamente es demasiado tontis y reprobó D: estuvo a punto de irse a esos horribles exámenes especiales, lo bueno que Dégel llegó en su rescate :p

Pensando eso, ¿quién no quisiera amigos como Mani y Thanatos?


End file.
